vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oichi
|-|Current= |-|Sengoku Basara 2= Summary Oichi is the younger sister of Oda Nobunaga and the wife of Azai Nagamasa. Originally she was a twin naginata wielding character. However, after her spouse died and she awakened her dark powers. Once this happened she accidentally killed Ranmaru and Nohime (Nohime only in the anime as Ranmaru survives) in the Honno-Ji raid. As the series progresses she becomes a dazed tragic character who blames herself for everything that happened to her family. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 5-A Name: Oichi, Demon Queen of the Fifth Heaven Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Darkness Manipulation | Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Can send beings to Hell, Can drain life force with her attacks, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Flight. Attack Potency: Large Country level (Can trade blows with other characters.) | Large Planet level (Can trade blows with other major characters such as Ieyasu and Mitsunari.), Bypasses Conventional Durability by attacking Souls directly. Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Via power-scaling to the Ninja Trio) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Country level (Via powerscaling) | Large Planet level (Can tank hits from Ieyasu, Mitsunari and Nobunaga.) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least five kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Light stops her constant regeneration, but not her immortality Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Hands:' Oichi summons demonic hands to attack her enemies. They attack the enemy's soul on contact. *'Summoning of the Demon King:' Oichi can use the emotional turmoil and souls of the dead to summon Oda Nobunaga. *'Embrace my Chest:' The divided twin-headed naginata is swung wide, gathering foes near oneself. Priming Skill. *'Open, Netherworld:' The Netherworld opens, and the summoned grudging souls pull enemies underground. The skill's strength and effectiveness area change depending on the remaining health level. Darkness Elemental. *'Tremble, my Back:' The divided twin-headed naginata is swung out, mowing down surrounding enemies. After leveling up the number of hits increases. At LV. MAX Darkness Element is added to it. *'Come, Darkness of the Netherworld:' Black hands appearing out of the Netherworld crush enemies in a straight line. The hands' size depends on the remaining health level. Darkness Elemental. *'Devour those Intestines:' Enemies are knocked up in midair. By additionally pressing the buttons, the knocked up enemies are sliced. After leveling the number of attacks increases. *'Moan, Flower of Death:' The deceased manifest themselves and spread death in the surroundings. The health level slowly decreases; movement speed and defense decrease too. Note: Oichi's powers and abilities do not relate to her keys. They serve to only separate her abilities from her normal state and her possessed state. Key: Anime | Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5